Let Me Go & Don't Try to Fix Me
by bluestargirl1
Summary: After a drunken night of passion with Mako, Korra finds herself pregnant with Mako's child. What will she do? Inspired by my story Slumber, My Darling. AU where Korra and Mako do not get together. Eventual Makorra. *ON HIATUS DUE TO SCHOOL, WILL UPDATE SOON*
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Go and Don't try to Fix Me

* * *

"Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken,_ Hello_, I am the lie living for you so you can hide"

* * *

Chapter One: Where Will You Go?

"_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself?"_

_On Air Temple Island:_

When Korra awoke, the sunlight of the new day was blinding. Her head pounded, and she ached all over. She rubbed her eyes to somehow add clarity to her fuzzy vision. She noticed she was naked and then, in the wrong room and in the wrong bed. Then it dawned on her. This was Mako's room she was in Mako's bed, he was naked and sleeping right next to her, Korra nearly jumped off the bed. "_I just slept with Mako while drunk! ... Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Ugh, What was I thinking? Why did this happen" _She thought. The events of the previous were hazy, and blurred together, she could barely recall anything and, if it was like that for her, "_Mako wouldn't remember anything either!" _She realized. She pulled on her clothes off of the floor of the room (that she had let Mako stay in on Air Temple Island) and thought about the recent events. They (Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin) had just defeated Amon and to celebrate, they (Bolin suggested) went to a bar called Lithium**. **After several rounds of _"what was it, Cacty Drink-y Stuff? No,... Oh it was Cactus Juice." _They were all well in other words, plain wasted, Korra didn't even know how they made it back to the Air Temple. (_"Thank spirits for that miracle.")_She remember Bolin and Asami passing out on the cherry wood of the main hall and her and Mako dragging them to their rooms, placing them in their bed; giggling like idiots the whole time.

Tenzin and his airbending family were at the Hospital because Pema had gone into labor the night after Amon's defeat, one day ago. Korra wished Tenzin was there at the Air Temple Island the night before, and maybe she wouldn't be in this awkward situation. But being the Avatar, she had to deal with her problems and solve them on her own. So Korra had to come up with a solution. Mako shifted beside her, Korra tried to think, but the bright white sunlight and her blistering headache made her head feel as if a nail was being drilled though her right temple.

She only knew one thing: Mako could NEVER know of this night. She would not put herself between him and Asami. She would never do that because of Mako had to chose between Her and Asami, she knew he would pick Asami. Asami would never fight over childish things as she did, Asami was the right one for Mako, Korra learned that long ago. Korra loved Mako, but if he was happy with another, who was she but to let him be happy? She got up out of Mako's bed and scoured the room for his garments, which laid discarded on the wooden floor. She picked them up and began to dress the unconscious firebender in his clothes. She put his worn, threadbare, dusk red scarf on a ebony wood nightstand. After-wards, she was making her way tip-toeing to her room, when her head pain increased and bile started to creep up her throat. She hurried over to the bathroom and just barely made it. After retching up her stomach's contents, she wiped her mouth and swished water through it to rid her mouth of the awful taste. "_I swear to the spirits that I will never drink again._" Korra thought bitterly. Korra walked slowly to her room , her eyes half closed. She made it there and collapsed on her bad, fast asleep.

_His hands left a trail of burning flesh on her skin, his lips were pressed to her's. They both keep trying to get closer to the other. All their clothes were removed, save for their under-bindings. He slowly removed her breast bindings with his pale hands that stood out brightly against her dark copper skin. Their bare chests rubbed together as he flipped them both over. Him atop her. She let out a moan,as he parted her legs, rubbing their groins together. Her eyes opened to reveal a pair of startling cerulean eyes– _Mako's eyes flew open, he rubbed his eyes. His head pounded and he was very confused. "_What was with that dream?"_ he wondered. The events of the previous night was a giant blur of colors. Sighing, Mako rubbed the bridge of his nose. -Did I just dream of Korra?- he asked himself. He couldn't, that was wrong on so many levels. _"I have a freakn' girlfriend! This should not be __happening"_ Asami was the perfect girl for him, she didn't fight of petty things and wasn't demanding. Her own mother was killed by a fire bender, and yet she loved him and he was a firebender. But then why was Mako doubting his care and love for her? Was this all some lie that hid his true feelings? _"No. What am I thinking this, I have a beautiful girlfriend, an nice place _(Thank spirits for Tenzin letting them stay at Air Temple Island) _What more could I want?"_ A small voice in his head reasoned against, but it was soon crushed. Mako swiftly deiced that he would ignore Korra and then the problem would be resolved.

Korra felt as if she only slept five minutes when she woke up. Her headache had subsided a bit and Korra was glad for that. She stood up and stretched, she twisted and turned. On top of her dresser, she saw a small slip of paper. It read:

**Come visit us at the Hospital at noon. Pema gave birth to a boy, we named him Rohan.**

** From: Concilman: Tenzin**

The Avatar looked at the copper and glass clock, it read 10:05, they had an less than hour to eat and the ferryboat took 45 minutes to the City. So, she reasoned, they were doing well with time. She waterbended some water over herself to rid herself to clean her body, then she slipped on her usual watertribe attire. She opened the door and made her way to the Dinning Room. To her surprise, she found Mako, Bolin and Asami all ready there.

"Hey guys" Korra spoke, her voice unsteady.

"Hey Korra" Bolin and Asami replied. Mako ignored her aloof to the situation, and Korra assumed that his head must be causing him a great deal of pain.

"Ugh, hangovers, am I right?" Korra stated, trying to lighten the mood.

Mako only grunted in response. Korra took the empty seat next to Bolin and whispered

"Looks like someone mastered jerkbending."

Bolin snickered, and then said,

"I think that he mastered it a long time ago."

"Oh no kidding! Really?" Korra said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Stop picking on Mako." Asami said with mock-threat, pointing her finger at the earthbender and the Avatar. It was silent for a minute and then they all burst into fits of laughter.

…

_On the Ferryboat:_

After finishing breakfast, and Korra announcing that they must go to the Hospital to see Pema and her newborn. On the Ferry, Korra approached Mako (who was standing starboard side of the ship, his arms gripping the metal raining tightly.) hesitantly, and asked,

"Hey are you okay? You seemed very distant earlier."

` "I'm fine, so Leave. Me. Alone." Mako replied coldly, his voice dripping with venom.

"You sure?" Korra went on, stunned by Mako coldness toward her.

"Yes," was his simple reply, but then he elaborated, "and if I wasn't, I wouldn't be talking to you about it," he harshly spoke to her, acting aloof to the situation.

"Oh..., Okay... um, I should... go ...errm, I have to go to the bathroom..." Korra stuttered, surprised and hurt at Mako's cruel words. She walked away to the rail of the port, somehow comforted by looking at the clear water splashing up against the ship.

Mako saw the hurt and shock in Korra's cerulean eyes before she walked away. Mako felt as if her should have said sorry or done something different. He didn't want to hurt Asami by liking Korra, so he had to make Korra hate him, so he would stop having feelings for her. _"But at what price?"_

…

_At the Hospital:_

They all stood in the small, crowded room. Pema lay in bed holding Rohan, who was wrapped tightly in a blanket. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and their father, Tenzin stood around the bed and then moved to one side to let 'Team Avatar' have room.

"Would you like to hold Rohan, Korra?" Pema said, her voice was tired and exhausted, yet she sounded very joyful.

"Who, me? No really, I'm not good with—" Korra protested, but with no avail. Pema passed the child to Tenzin who placed the babe in Korra's arms.

"Just move your arms, yes, put one hand under the head. Yes, like that. You see, there's not much to it" Pema instructed to Korra.

As Korra held Rohan, she could not help but smile at the now sleeping baby. A little patch of black hair crowned his head. Her smile grew as she looked at the child more. A small, pale little button nose. A tiny little chin and a set of long, black lashes made the little boy adorable. Korra felt at peace truly, the first real time after Amon's defeat. (Any remaining Equalists could attack.) Korra held the child closer. And then a feeling of dark foreshadowing came over Korra. An ominous premonition swept up inside her. But Korra brushed it off, for what could happen, what could go wrong when Korra held this bundle of joy in her arms? _Everything, absolutely everything._

* * *

So, there it is!

I hope that you guys like it!

Chapter Two will be up by next Sunday!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2:Paradise Burning

Hello everyone! Firstly I want to thank everyone who Faved/Followed this story and especially those who review! Thanks you guys! :) The replies are at the end. Sorry that this is a bit late... Anywho, here it is...

* * *

Let Me Go and Don't Try to Fix Me

"Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide"

* * *

Chapter Two: Paradise Burning

"_How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine."_

* * *

_Two weeks later, Air Temple Island:_

Korra finished vomiting , her tan hand hit the knob on its center and the pungent smelling ex-contents of her stomach were washed down from the basin into the drain. It was the fifth time this week, and the twelfth time ever since the day she slept with Mako. Korra wasn't stupid, she knew what it meant, _"I'm pregnant, and Mako is the father."_ It was early morning and no one would be up, so Korra creep-ed out of the bathroom, and outside. She walk slowly, her feet light on the stone path. She looked up at the morning sky, the sun was rising upward, pushing the dark blues and purples out and filling the sky with golden yellows, mango oranges, and dusky pinks. Some clouds were blocking the sun and the rays of sunlight around it made the clouds look gold. Korra sighed, _"If only my life was as perfect as this." _The cool morning air chilled her and she wish that she had brought her bark blue parka lined with white fur. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself.

Soon she reached the Meditation Pavilion, she sat down and began to calm herself. It was a hard task, as so many thoughts were running through her head. She even wanted to leave, but then she reminded herself how she needed Aang's advice. Finally, after soothing her restless thoughts, Korra fell into a deep mediation and was taken into the Spirit World.

_ When Korra opened her eyes, Aang was siting before her He was in the form of his thirteen-year-old self. _

_ "Hey Korra! Whatcha' need help with?" Aang chirped happily._

_ Korra shifted uncomfortably, "Well, ,butthat'sbadbecause—,"_

_ Aang interrupted, "whoa, slow down Korra. I can't help you if I can't understand you." _

_ She took a deep breath, and then with a sigh, she told him everything. _

_ After a moment of silence Aang spoke, "So, when are you going to tell Mako?"_

_ Korra was shocked, her face filled with confusion, then she said, "I can not tell him!" Anger rose up in her voice, "were you even LISTENING TO ME?" She was starting to stand. "I CAN NEVER TELL HIM! HE MUST NEVER KNOW!" _

_ Aang stood up, ''Korra, calm down. We can fix th—''_

_ "What's there TO fix? I'm not broken," Korra interrupted, then in a small voice, "yet," she sat down and pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. Aang sat beside her, and asked_

_ "Korra, why can't you tell Mako?" _

_ "Because," she sniffled, "He has a girlfriend and I can't break them apart that's … just not right … and ... and … he hates me. He can't even stand to be in the same room as me..." Korra wiped the hot tears trailing down her face. "I don't even know what to do..." She started to laugh coldly, "Give me an equalist, no problem. Give me this, and I don't know what to do. Why am I such a Failure?" _

_ "Your not a –''_

_ "Yes, Aang. I am. It's sheer luck that—''_

_ "No, its not. Korra look at yourself. You are strong and brave. Look at the things you have done. Because you have this desire to prove yourself, it helped you to keep going went most others would have stopped. That's what makes you,You." Aang said, rubbing her back to sooth her._

_ "You think so?" she asked uncertinly._

_ "I know so." Aang said confidently. "And Korra I may have and idea for what you should do"_

_ Korra looked up and with a voice just above a whisper, she said, "Tell me."_

* * *

Air Temple Island

Mako's Room:

Mako stared up at the wooden panel ceiling, then looked out the window. From his bed, Mako could see the sun rise. He was bored, it was far to early to get up, yet too late to go back to sleep. So Mako chose to lie in bed until the sun was fully risen. In that time, Make brooded and pondered over the past two weeks. He hated himself for being so cruel to Korra. But he had to push her away. The dreams were getting worst and they wouldn't stop coming. They all seemed so real, like it did happen. _"But they didn't. … right? No they didn't." _He sighed as he grabbed his scarf from the dresser adjacent to his bed and breathed in its familiar scent.

His thoughts wondered to Korra. She was so crazy, so uncontrollable. Korra brought out all the emotions that Mako worked _so_ hard to contain, wanted to bubble out. She brought out the true firebender in him. And Mako would never admit it but he was ashamed he was a firebender. Why? Because his parents were killed by a firebender, The 100 year war was caused by firebenders. So after his parents death, Mako swore that he would never let his emotions get the better of him. Because firebenders were driven by emotions, but that's what made them so wild and able to hurt others. So at the age of eight, Mako locked his feelings inside,he always made sure he had control over himself. But then Korra came into the picture. She tested his limits and pulled out all his emotions. But Mako couldn't lost the control he had worked so hard to keep over himself, so he pushed her away, because he didn't want to hurt her. But sometimes, she brought his emotions out and Mako found himself liking that feeling it gave him. Mako remembered the time Korra was captured by Tarlock. When she was gone, Mako felt alone, it was as if part of him was gone. Korra drove him crazy and showed him what living is. And that's why he chose Asami; she was calm and never took him out of control. When Mako was with Asami, his emotions were locked up and under control. Mako knew that he would never hurt her with his firebending. And that though somehow made Mako feel less guilty.

* * *

Air Temple Island

The Dinning Room:

It was later in the morning when Korra stepped into the Dinning Room. The Airbending Kids, Bolin, Pema,—who was holding Rohann close—and Tenzin. Korra sat next to the earthbender, who smiled in greeting to her. Korra flashed one back in return.

"Korra," Tenzin started, "where were you this morning?"

"Oh, I was meditating. Outside..." Korra off awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Tenzin inquired.

"Nothing, just wanted to." Korra lied and hoped Tenzin wouldn't see through it.

"Hmm." Tenzin said, accepting the lie. Just then Asami stumbled in, half asleep and rubbing her eyes. She sat down nest to Mako's empty stop and murmured "Good Morning." Rohan, on the other side, whined and Pema fed him some warm milk. Korra silently ate her own bread and rice. She liked how warm it was and finished it quickly. She was scared and unsure about Aang's plan. _"What if something went wrong? Or what if...?"_ Korra tried to relax and ate more rice.

Bolin, who was done with breakfast said, "Imma get Mako, he must be sleeping in or something." and exited. Korra sipped some milk and then unsurely asked Tenzin,

"Can I talk to you and Pema privately? There's something up.."

"wHAT IS IT? Can you tell us? Is Amon back? Are the equalists rising? Tell me! Please?" Ikki asked excitably. While Asami gave her a questioning look. Korra mouthed "_I'll tell you later" _back. Korra would just tell her some lie. She could never let Asami know. Once Tenzin, Pema, Rohan and Korra were in Tenzin's Office Korra spoke,

"Tenzin, I'm pregnant and Mako is the father." As Korra said this she knew her paradise was burning and it was burning fast.

* * *

Dun, dun, dunnn! A cilffhanger! Ohnoes!

So there it is! I hope you guys like it! :)

**Ava: Thanks, and yes Mako is a bit of that. And look, I updated!**

**Cara: You are so right. Mako's is really going to get it!**

**Sara: Yes, Firebenders are awkward little idiots who cannot figure out what dreams mean. *faceplant***

**Brittana4ever: yeah, Mako will put it together, but not for a while. But he will...Btw, Korra says thanks!**

**missycary12: Well here it is!**

**Sweatered5Hatchets: Thank you! :)**

**Mae: Yup, that;s how I planned it! Also Korra thanks you for the advice!**

**Elix: Sorry, :( But it's here now! :)**

**Hilary: Yes, Mako should listen to you. And yes, at least Locen is cute!**

**Jess?: Thank you! :)**

**RobStarLuver16, xxxMKJ001, silverpedals142, Wizgirl122233: Thank you guys so much! :) :)**

* * *

The next update will be next sunday. Tell me what you think of this!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I thought that it was mean that I left you guys at a cliff hanger, I'm posting this! Sorry that it's a little short, but hey, I updated! :)

Also, I haven't seen the new ep. of Legend of Korra, but my tumblr dash has all these spoilers, so I kinda know what happened, but really? Did they have to name the kid Rohan? I mean, now there is no way this fanfiction is even possible. :( Well, that's awkward... :/. So now I have to change _so _many thing. Oh well.

Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed! I couldn't write this without your help! :)

ALSO! Did you hear about the the story removal thing? There's a petition going on against it at here: petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Sign it! " has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material. has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!" AND SPREAD THE WORD!

* * *

Let Me Go and Don't Try to Fix Me

"Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide"

* * *

Chapter Three: Let Me Stay

"_Let me stay,  
Where the wind will whisper to me,  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story"_

* * *

Air Temple Island:

"WHAT!" Tenzin shouted, his face boiling with rage, gusts of wind starting to flow madly across the room. Korra's face was serious and ashamed and Tenzin knew that she wasn't lying. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS?" The air in the room started to swirl and the top of Tenzin bald head began to turn red with rage. ''WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS," Tenzin fist slammed into the sturdy wooden desk. His red cloak was swishing in the anger induced airbending. ''WHAT THE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SAY? DOES—'' Pema came up to Tenzin and placed her hands on his balled fists. She told him softly,

"Let me handle this." Tenzin grumbled in response and sat down in his chair, still fuming. Pema placed a warm hand on Korra's belly, right on a tiny bump; so small you could barely see it, Pema said softly with a warm smile, "I knew it. Once you have four children, you pick up on these things quickly. Tell me Korra, how did this happen?" Korra looked at Pema with sad, fearful cerulean blue eyes and wiping a few tears, she told Pema of everything, from the drunken night with Mako, to his ignorance of her and then,

"Earlier today, I was meditating and talked to Aang. He has this idea on what I should do and..."

"Korra, why can't you tell Mako? I'm sure that—''

"No. Never. Mako must not know of this. He can't. EVER. His... I can't ruin him and Asami... Besides, HE LOVES HER,"Korra shouted the last part, tears now flowing free and then in a small, sad voice, "and it will never be me."

Pema took away one hand from holding Locen and placed it on Korra's sagged shoulders. Korra's head faced the ground, she didn't want them to see her like this.

"Tenzin, she needs our help. We have to help her through this. Korra, tell us of that plan you mentioned earlier?" As Pema said this, she grabbed two chairs and sat down, motioning for Korra to sit down also.

"Aang said that I should stay here and get Bolin, Asami, and Mako out of here. So I thought that they could move out, maybe we could get a place for them?" Korra said this all very quickly. Pema, with one hand balancing Locen and the other on Tenzin's said,

"Tenzin, we have to let her stay here. Not because we never turn away a guest, because Korra has no one. Usually, when a woman is with a child, her husband helps her through the nine months. It is hard journey for a woman. She needs someone to lean on. But Korra has no one. That's why we need to help her. It's like flying on a glider. You need the air to keep you up, or you could come crashing down. And that's what Korra needs, we need to be her air."

"Fine." Tenzin didn't look happy about it, but then his hard expression changed. He looked sorry for her. She was young and alone. Even though she defeated Amon, Korra was still new to the world, and Amon was not the worst to come. "And I think I know of someone who can get us a place for your friends."

"Thank you Tenzin." And he saw that even though Korra's world was crashing down around her, Korra found her hope, even if it was just a glimmer, it was there and things didn't look so bad.

Air Temple Island

Dining Room:

Bolin was confused. Firstly, Korra was sick every morning and then seemed fine later; secondly, Mako was avoiding her like the plague; and lastly, Asami told him she felt something was up. And, when Asami says something is up there _is_ something up. _"It just doesn't make sense."_ He picked up the last dumpling and ate it. Savoring its delicious flavor, Bolin complimented all these thoughts Bolin came to one conclusion: Something had happened between Mako and Korra. It was obvious; Mako was avoiding her and Korra had trouble meeting his gaze. _I'll ask Korra about it first, she bound to tell me about whatever it is more likely than Mako. _

"Hey, Hey Bolin! Why are being all weird like Mako?" Ikki asked, tugging on his cool gray sleeve.

"Yeah," Meelo stated, then quickly sniffed through his nose before saying, "Your in La-la land"

Jinora looked up from her book she was reading at the table "What Meelo means is that you are, what's the word..., brooding, which, like my sister said, is Mako's thing." she said matter-of-factly and went back to being engrossed in her book.

"I just got a lot to think about?" Bolin awkwardly stated. The earthbender got up and told the children if Tenzin asked, they should say that be was with Mako and Asami. Both of them (Asami and Mako) already left the room and were making their way to the docks to get the Ferry ride to the mainland. As he was running up to catch up with Asami and Mako, Bolin remembered something Asami had told him, _"Korra had to talk to Tenzin and Pema about something, from the looks of it; it must have been important."_ But Bolin brushed it off, it could not have been _that_ important, could it?

* * *

So there it is! I hope that you guys like it! Also, please review! Thanks! :) The next chapter will be up next Saturday/Sunday!

**silverpedals1402, jayknewc, Nyla Stilez :Thank you guys! I hope that you like the way it turned out!**

**Wizgirl122233: yeah, Mako's going to be in the dark for a while.:/ and Thanks! :)**

**Apathisdeath: Thanks! Yeah, sorry about the mistakes, its just that I'm in such a rush to post these that I don't look over them that much. I don't really know how to get a Beta. But thank you so, so, so much for telling me these things! (About the Locen/Rohan thing: thanks, I'm going to add/change that! :)**

**animenamineluv3, xanimejunkie :Thank you guys! And look, I updated! :) I hope you like it!**

**Gwen: WOW! Seriously, Thanks you so, so, so, much for your review! It really gave me a ton of ideas and really helped me write this chapter! Thank you so much! 3 I hope that you like this chapter! Sorry that's it's a little on the short side.**

**Imp: Sorry. :( But look, I updated today! (Saturday!)**

**Cara: Haha, yes me too! I hope that you like the way it turned out!**

**Kiara: aww, thanks! yeah, its just that, I get writers block easily. Like I'll have one amazing idea and get the plot line all done, but then I really have to work at putting it all together. :( But thanks to reviewers like you; I find it easier to write! :)**

**Multi-Shipper Girl: Yeah, let's just say Aang can change his age in the Spirit World! Thank you! I hope you like this Chapter!**

**I don't feel like loging inxD: Thanks and yeah, for some reason I write better listening to their music. :)**

**Suyi: I updated! I hope you like it! :)**

**Katherine: Aww thanks! I hope that you like it!**

**Brittana4ever: Thanks for your review, I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations! Btw, are you a glee fan? I use to watch it!**

**Clove15: I did! :D**

**Wheels4TheOneTureGod: Thanks, and yes I'll work on my grammar! Thank you for telling me! **

**Be953: Thanks and I hope that you like this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I am so so so so sorry for the late update, but I was having a hard time writing this.

What did you guys think of the Finale? I liked it! :) Anywho, here it is... Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Let Me Go and Don't Try to Fix Me

* * *

"_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide"_

* * *

Chapter Four: Lost Pain

"One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day,  
you're gonna drown in my lost pain"

* * *

Five weeks later,

Air Temple Island

Korra's Room:

Korra lifted her pale blue top partway up her stomach. Her mocha-colored hands caressed her belly and a small baby bump. She was eight weeks along in her pregnancy. The thought of the unborn child made Korra grin, even though the child would change everything in her life.

Over the last week, Korra had been distancing herself from her friends and spending more time with Tenzin and Pema, learning how to take care of a child by practicing with Rohan. Bolin was the first to find out something was wrong, he asked why Korra was gone she often, she said she had "Avatar Duties". When Bolin said he felt another heartbeat (Lin Beifong was teaching Bolin the finer parts of Earthbending.) in the room, Korra was the first to wipe the thought away; she claimed that there was a mouse in the room. Asami was also noticing things. Asami asked why Korra was feasting on Flame's superbly-spicy noddles piled high on surged honey white-bread. A dish that Korra would never **ever **touch before.

Sighing, Korra pulled her top back down and opened her bedroom door. She stepped out the door and walked swiftly to the lounge room. She soon discovered the rest of 'Team Avatar' seated on the plush sofas. Asami looked up at Korra and with a cheery tone she said,

"There you are, we were waiting for you. Ready?" Asami was referring to the new a new cafe/diner that had just opened up in wake of Amon's defeat. It was called The Red Panda Lilly, and served delicious soups and dumplings. Korra shifted her eyes to the right, they were fixated on the midnight black hair of Mako's head. Mako had not even moved to glance at Korra and he was sitting next to Asami like always; he ignored Korra.

"Yeah, let's go." Korra answered and hoped her friends wouldn't kill her later. They were almost out of the house when Korra saw Tenzin in a hallway. Korra started walking slower and let her friends pass her then, she nodded to him, a signal to tell him that she would say it.

Republic City

The Red Panda Lilly:

The Red Panda Lilly was a quite, little brunch cafe/diner, so one can imagine the shock when the Avatar and her friend came in. Thankfully, not many people were in it, Korra was the most relived at that fact. The walls were a pale tan and covered with all sorts of beautiful paintings. They all went up to the counter top to order, after ordering they all found a booth to sit. Korra (who sat on the end) wasn't really playing any attention to the meal or the conversation. She was worried and frankly, a bit scared about what would happen.

"Hey Kor, what do you want for desert?" Bolin asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"What? Oh, um I'll," her eyes glanced to the menu; she was aware of all the eyes on her, "I'll have... the er, I'll take vanilla ice-cream topped with chopped fruits and nuts and extra chocolate and caramel on top. Oh and lots and lots of cookie crumbs!" She said the last part a little to excitedly, but who was she to blame? It wasn't her fault that her baby liked cookies! _"Might as well call him/her Cookie Monster"_ Korra had cravings for cookies for the past weeks. Pema assured Korra it was normal, but was it normal to eat Grand-Paku's Gingerbread with Chocolate Chips at two in the morning? Korra didn't think so.

"Ahh!" Korra yelped quietly as a great pain in her head hit her. She had been having many headaches, but none hurt as much as this. "Hey Bo," Bolin looked up at her, "Can you order for me? My head hurts and I'm going to get some air." She got up, out of her seat; putting on her parka

"Sure Kor!" He said happily, but then his eyes grew concerned, "Are you all right? You've been—''

"I'm fine!" Korra said sharply, but then immediately changed her tone. "Sorry. It's just... well. You'll see." The Avatar was about to turn away when the Earthbender pulled her into a hug and said (grinning widely),

"Well Kor, you better tell me, after all I was you're first friend here!"

"Sure Bo, don't worry I'm going to tell you guys," Korra motioned to their group, "after dessert."

"Okay, now, I gotta order." He waved off to her and Korra felt a pang of sadness as she walked out the door. Outside Korra took a deep breathe and rubbed her temples as she leaned on the window of the cafe. She failed to hear the door open and footsteps pad toward her.

"Hey Korra, we got the dessert... Are you okay?" Asami asked, her face concerned. Korra didn't notice Asami until she spoke, after recovering from the shock Korra answered,

"Yeah, I've just got a really bad headache. That's all. Thanks though." Korra smiled slightly at the end and in her head she said, _Asami, I am so, so sorry. If you ever find out, I just want you to know __that I never wanted this to happen."_ At that moment, Korra wished everyone could red her mind. So she wouldn't feel so bad, so all the guilt would stop weighing her down.

"Okay." Asami replied, then after a moment she spoke again, "Hey did you that Mako ordered almost the same thing as you? Yeah, it's weird. Although, Mako's didn't have nuts and fruits. But he really loves chocolate and caramel with cookies crumbs on his ice-cream."

"Oh yeah that really is odd." Korra said. _"Spirits! No wonder I'm craving cookies so much. I just hope that the baby doesn't look like Mako too!" _

"Are you going to come in?" The Sato heiress asked, her gloved hand holding the door open.

"Yeah, I'll be in a sec'." Korra said to her. Asami nodded in reply and stepped in. _"Now or never, Just get it over with."_ She sighed and took a deep breath, an effort to calm herself. _"Please, please just let this work. Please Spirit, let this go well."_

As soon as Korra was done with her dessert, she spoke up,

"Guys, I'm—

Republic City

The Red Panda Lilly

Mako:

"—Leaving Republic City in five days." Korra finished. Mako struggled to keep his face indifferent, her words chilled him to the bone. It wouldn't be the same with out Korra. He couldn't imagine life without her, and now **She was leaving. ** Five days and Mako would, most likely, never see her again. His troubled mind wondered to a conversation her had with Korra eight weeks ago...

_ " …I know, we didn't even know each other then. And now, I can't imagine my life without you in it." Mako finished, he was about to open his mouth to say more when Korra interrupted him._

_ "Mako this has to stop." She said, her eyes cold and hard; devoid of the usual warmth and happiness._

_ "What does?" he asked stupidly. Mako already knew the answer. _

_ Korra looked slightly mad and sad. "THIS, us." She gestured her hand between them. "Mako this... it just isn't right. You have a girlfriend and she needs your support. This. Has. To. Stop."_

_ "Why?" Suddenly right at this moment Mako would do anything for Korra. He wanted to be with her, to just kiss her. He's leaning forward, inching his head closer to hers and then, Korra's hands push him away from her._

_ "Korra... I—''_

_ "Mako" she looks up, staring hard into his amber eyes, "Just go." In a softer tone she adds, "Please, Mako just think this through." As Mako walks away, he swore to the Spirits that he saw a tear roll down her cheek. _

Mako barely listens to the conversation. He hears little snippets; "Tenzin helped... three nice apartments... Lin wants...… Bolin and Asami... work at police... Mako." His head snaps up as he hears his name.

"Yes?" as soon as the words roll out of his mouth, he knew they were harsh and mean.

"Tenzin manged to promote you at the Power Plant that you work at. You got a raise."

"Oh. Give him my thanks." Mako says, really thankful to her. She nods and continues to talk to Bolin and Asami. _"That was the only conversation we've had in weeks."_ Mako missed the sound of her voice and wondered why he has not yet made things right between them. But he knew one thing: he was slowly drowning in all the pain hat he had given Korra.

* * *

So there it is! I kinda had to work around some stuff, but I think I made it work! ;)

Btw, what do you guys think of the following pairings:

MakoxKorra

SokkaxSuki

AangxKatara... Tell me your opinions on them!

The next chapter will be up next week! Please Review, because every time you don't review, Korra has to watch Mako and Asami makeout. Help her, please!

* * *

**Replies to the Reviews!**

****Thank you all for reviewing, you have helped me write this chapter!:) :)

**sunayna4sho: Thank you! :)**

**Be953: Thanks! Sorry about the late update!  
**

**Suyi :Sorry, I just had a hard time pacing the plot and putting it together. But this chapter long.**

**Jaguar Jenny:I didn't. I just got all these spoilers from tumbler and changed the name. It is odd though, my name for the baby was similar to the baby's real name. (Locan to Rohan)**

**RealMcCoy16: Thanks! I hope that you liked this chapter!**

**Gwen : Thank you so much for you review. It gave me a TON of new ideas. ( Like when you said "**As we saw with Toph regardless of the fact she's blind. I think Bolin should least hear another heartbeat coming when she's about 8 weeks." **I wrote that in. Also,"**Asami didn't pick it up yet" **I started to write that in. **"I'm just anxious waiting for a Makkorra talk"** I hope that you like the way I wrote it in. It was kind of a talk. Please tell me what you thought of it. **"Pretty soon the human race will have no rights!" **Lol yes! They tried with SOPA, and it failed, but what if _do _takeover/Censor the internet? 0.0 If they do, well, they better get ready for a war lead by crazy fangirls. "****What does Locen mean, by the way" Actually, I made the name up. I couldn't think of a name, but then I saw a picture of BBC's Sherlock (One of my fav TV shows) and it said Sherlock. I thought, Lok! But then I thought "Locen fits better." And it stuck. Anywho, I hope that you liked this chapter! (Is it okay if I dedicate the next chapter of this story to you?) I'm sorry for the late uodate!**

**Kiara: Aww, thanks so much! I hope that you liked this chapter! **

**YugiohObsessed: Thank you! :)**

**Imp: Thanks, I hope that this chapter was longer!**

**Cara: Sorry, Is this chapter long enough? **

**xanimejunkie: Thanks! Same, every Korra episode is a roller-coaster ride of emotions!**

**Wheels4TheOneTrueGod: Thanks! :) Just letting you know, I have a B+ in Grammer. It was never my strongpoint.**

**YouMe21411: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Sara: I hope that this chapter un-confuses you!**

**Brittana4ever: Your right. The reason Korra is being all distant is because she doesn't want to hurt people.**

**Katherine: Mako is starting to feel like an 'ass' at the end of this chapter and he will later on.**

**silverpedals1402: Thanks! Hope that you like this one! :)**

**breaking6883 : Thanks! But if you read Slumber, My Darling, you'll see the type of ending my story will have.**

**Nyla Stilez: Yep, that's what I was going for!**

**HalfdemonJayOh: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 PLEASE READ:IMPORTANT!

_**IMPORTANT A/N! PLEASE READ!**_

Hello Everyone!

I forgot to say this but, I am going on vacation and I will not have internet for the next week. Sorry.

You may be wondering why I haven't upload the next chapter already, it's because I lost my laptop's charger (And all I needed to add was one more page!:( )and now I'm using my mom's computer. Sorry! But I ordered a new one, so I should be able to post it soon! Sorry guys!

Also, I got some reviews on how Mako and Korra should get together, so I was thinking... Why don't I write something about that? (This story is a prequel to Slumber, My Darling, so the next story would be a Sequel to it) So what do you guys think I should do? Please tell me! But I can't seem to come up with a good title. What about "Don't let Me Go for I am Healed"? IDK.

Anywho, thank you guys so so so so much for all your support and love! I would never have gotten this far with out you guys!

Love you ALL! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update! :(

I was on vacation and I lost my charger, but... I ordered a new one so, its all good! yay! :)

This chapter is for all my lovely reviewers, especially _**Gwen **_(She gave a ton of good ideas!), Brittana4ever, Wheels4TheOneTrueGod, I'm Nobody's Girlfriend , The Great Shipwreck Of Life, Kiara, flowerpower71, Ophelia Darkmoon, Cara, and all you others I didn't name! ;)

_If anyone has an idea they would like to share, I'd love to hear it!_ (No really, I honest to God want ideas, like little headcanons or stuff like something to add to the story to make it more interesting!)

Sorry that this is short, I just wanted to update! And don't worry, the next chapter will be up by next Saturday or you may flame me to your hearts desire. There is probably going to have two or three more chapters. Soooo, on to the story!

Also, the italics with out the " or ' are flashbacks. I hope that, answers some questions!

NOW, on to the story!

* * *

Let Me Go and Don't Try to Fix Me

"_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide"_

Chapter Five : Let Me Go

"_Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go."_

* * *

Six days later

Air Temple Island

Korra's Room:

She lied. Korra wasn't leaving, she just couldn't let her friends (namely a certain firebender) know about her pregnancy. Really, it was her parents leaving the South Pole to see her rather than her leaving to the South pole. Yesterday, Korra boarded a ship leaving for the Southern Water Tribe,she had to let people watch her leave so they would know that she gone. Only, once everyone was out of sight did Korra swim back to Air Temple Island. Tenzin didn't like her swimming, but it had to be done. Korra had to keep up the ruse. She was to far in the lie she had spun, but she could not tear down her facade.

She was about two months around and her on her bell was a little bump. Her little Cookie Monster was growing. _"Who knew something this small, could change my whole life." _Instead of her pale blue sleeveless top Korra always wore, she pulled on a dark blue, baggy top the hide her bump. Three days, Korra help the rest of her friends move out into their new apartments in the City. She told them that Tenzin manged to find jobs for them, Asami would take over the Future Industries, Mako would join Lin Beifong's police force and Bolin would take over the Fire Ferrets and everything would work out perfectly. Everyone would move on with their lives. Or so she thought. Bolin questioned her sudden "leave", Asami tried to change her mind, and Mako talked to her. Korra closes as she relives the memory...

* * *

_Korra had just finished helping everyone unload their things into their new homes. She was just about to leave when a gloved hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a secluded part of the corridor. It was Mako's hand._

_ "What are you doing?" His eyes were cold and hard, wall blocking his true feelings. _

_ "What? I'm not," she raised her hand and made quotation marks in air, " 'doing' anything Mako." _

_ "Your hiding something, it's written all over your face." His voice was cool and calculating. "And if I am?" she said; her voice just as icy as his. Their faces were close together and their eyes shooting daggers at the other. Korra adds her feeling of loneliness and sadness were turning into anger when she adds, "Not like YOU would care." She turned swiftly and walked away, before Mako could see the tears streaming down her face. Because secretly, Korra wanted Mako to care for her. She wanted his help, to help her not go through this alone._

* * *

It was hard for Korra, lying to her closest friends. Another memory hits her, it's recent; only yesterday...

* * *

_Bolin was helping carry all of Korea's bags when he asked her, "Kor are you okay? Because I felt another heartbeat near your's. Do you have a heart problem?" Soon he was rambling on about how Korra should see a healer and why she didn't tell them and then Korra blurt's out,_

_"I'm pregnant not sick!" she slaps her hands over her month in shock and stares wide-eyed at Bolin._

_"Mako's the father right?" For some reason, Bolin was calm, as if he knew about it before she had told him._

_She nods, still shocked that she blurted it out like that._

_"Korra, it's okay... I wouldn't tell him. Earthbender promise." He embraces her and Korra's glad that she has somebody who really does care. "Promise to send a letter, I want to know my nephew is doing"_

_ "I promise, " and she chokes out the last part, "I think you meant niece." Korra hugs him again, I'll miss you Bolin."_

_"I'll miss you too." Is his reply._

* * *

She only hoped her parents would accept her.

Pressing her cold hands against her warm forehead, Korra sunk back down in the mattress. She prayed to the Water Spirits, Tui and La, that her parents wouldn't abandon her not when she needed them most. _"Not like Mako unknowingly did..."_ Korra chastised herself, she had to stop thinking like that. She was breaking herself down, and she couldn't allow that to happen. Not to her, not to her baby. Korra stood up and bended water over her face. The coolness of the liquid soothed her face and relaxed. She let the water fall back into the basin as she remembered that awful moment when water would not move for her. She hated that day. It felt like a part of her soul was torn out, like a part of her very being was gone, lost forever. It terrified her. But now, Korra didn't think much of her bending. She couldn't, not when she was pregnant with a child that the father didn't know about. Not now, when her parents were coming. She rested her head on the door, after breathing in and out (using meditation techniques Tenzin taught her) Korra relaxed herself and stepped out of the door. She was ready to meet her parents.

...Time Skip...

Outside, Korra stood inline with the Airbending Famliy. After Amon's defeat and Korra's regain of her bending, she deiced to stay with Tenzin while her parents left Republic City. But then Korra sent her parents a letter. She didn't tell them of her pregnancy, but she told them that it was urgent and they needed to come right away. Her parents wrote back saying that they were on their way. And Korra was scared, she felt even more terrified then when she told Tenzin of her pregnancy. The ship docked in the harbor and her parents walked on Air Temple Island. She ran toward her parents and hugged them, they smelled of roasted seal jerky with a light touch of cold ocean sea spray.

The days events were a blur. Not a hazy one where Korra was out of it, no it was like, … Korra searched for a word to describe it, _"It's like when I was little, and I had so much fun with Naga that I didn't notice any time ad pasted. That's what it is." _They talked and caught up over delicious food, a mix of custom Water Tribe and Air Nomad food. Tenzin was the only one who didn't eat the stewed Sea Prunes, while Korra's Father ,Tonraq, complained that there was too many vegetables. Ikki however, gave him all the details on Air Temple Island. (Tonraq was shocked on how a little girl could talk so fast.)

Just when as the sun was beginning its journey down, Korra knew it was time to tell her parents about her child. They were still at the table,and diner had just finished eating when Korra spoke,

"Mom, Dad I have something to tell you both..." Ikki and Meelo Ooh'd and Jinora sighed in annoyance and went back to reading her book. Korra had already told them about her pregnancy, Jinora was finding books for her (which Korra was very, very thankful for), Ikki was ecstatic and asked many questions, Meelo was indifferent and wondered if she would get as big as Pema, and Rohan; he just gurgled happily.

"Korra, what is it?" Her mother asked, her eyes full of worry.

Pema whispered softly to Tonraq and Senna, "Now don't get mad, just listen." Pema turned to Korra, "I think it would be best to start at the beginning. Tell them about Mako and Asami and then, tell them about..." she trailed on.

"Well um..." Korra licked her lips nervously and wiped her sweaty palms on her pants.

She took a breath and began to explain how she liked Mako and how he was dating Asami.

"And this is important because...?" Tonraq asked in confusion.

"I'm pregnant and Mako's the father." Korra blurted and then regretting she said it as her father passed out from shock.

Republic City

Mako's New Apartment

_"Well,__"_ Mako thought bitterly, _"__ That did not go according to plan."_ He had invited Asami to come over for dinner and it when downhill from there. Long story short, he and Asami broke up. She claimed that she just was interested in him any more and she wanted to be friends. But the fight they had before the broke up was explosive. And now, Mako had no one. Korra was gone, Asami was ignoring him, and even Bolin was pulling away from Mako. Bolin was hiding something and it must be something important because he could barely look Mako in the eye. Usually, Bolin would cave and tell Mako it in a day or two, but he wouldn't budge. It had to have something to do with Korra, but the only thing Bolin said was something their mother, Anica, would say "Dreams are merely memories that were forgotten and came back to help us." Mako didn't get what Bolin had meant by that, but he would get to the end of it.

* * *

So, how did you guys like it?

Also for the sequel, I think it's going to be called ' Don't Ever Let Me Go' I kinda like it!

Thank you guys for reading my story, I never thought that so many people would like, so Thanks guys! :)

Here have a virtual cookie! 8) *Shoves cookies into peoples arms*

If anybody has an interesting idea/thing they would like to see in this story, please tell me it! Thanks! :)]

* * *

**REPLIES TO THE REVIEWS**

**GotoJaguarJenJenthatsmynewacc: thanks! Also, SokkaxSuki are my fave too. Its a shame not many people like them. :(**

**sunayna4sho 6:Thanks, enjoy the story!**

**Mako's Eyebrows: Cool, I love them all.**

**Suyi: Yeah, I though it would be nice if the baby like the same food as Mako.**

**flowerpower71: Aww, thanks! :) Yeah, like, why hate on Suki? Shes bada$$! I respect your views on Kataang, its your ship, why should I hate? Aren't you supposed to stay away from the things you hate? Oh well... Allthough, Taang sounds cute!**

**HarmonyBenderFreak: Happy Late birthday!**

**Plantty: Thanks! Personally, I'm a mutli-shipper with LoK. I ship Korra with both Mako and Tahno. But, Makorra is my fave!**

**Apathyisdeath: Thanks! As for Tokka... well Sukka is my OTP, but I respect your opinion. :) **

**I'm Not A Princess: Cool, if you read my story Slumber, My Darling ; then you'll see the gender of the baby and its name.**

**Ophelia Darkmoon: Thanks, and there may be some interaction... that is a good idea *Plots evilly***

**Gwen: Your welcome, I hope that you like this chapter! :) The talk was 8 weeks before they got drunk. It was my version of the scene in the season final where Mako and Korra were talking by Naga and did the whole "I can't imagine my life without you" thing. And yes, Firebenders are idiots, mainly Mako and Zuzu. Also, if you have any good ideas for my story, please can you tell me them?**

**Cara: KK! hope that you like this chapter!**

**Kiara: Hummm, thats a good idea. *Plots evilly again***

**Zerimar: No, she's not leaving. Korra just did it so all her friends would think that she was gone. She said the she was going to the southern water tribe.**

**Wheels4TheOneTrueGod: Ohh, your a Zutara shipper... ... Don't worry, I wouldn't flame you for liking them, they are an okay couple to me. High five, a Sukka shiper! :)**

**HalfdemonJayOh: Thanks and Korra cannot tell them she is pregnant because she thinks that Mako with turn her down also, she will hurt Asami because shes pregnant with her now ex-boyfriends baby.**

**Be953: Thanks! :)**

**xanimejunkie: Ohno he doesn't.**

**Brittana4ever: Thanks for the idea!**

**Julia:Thanks, and enjoy the story!**

**breaking6883: Thank you, I like it also! :)**

**I'm Nobody's Girlfriend: Thanks and Lols my fellow Hotman! Flame-yo!**

**nicookie: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Now,the chapter Five reviews!**

**I'm Not A Princess: I'm working on a sequel, but I can't seem to think of any good ideas. Could you give me some?**

**The Great Shipwreck Of Life : Thanks, and I'm so glad I got a new one. Now I can update!**

**Wheels4TheOneTrueGod : Thanks! Btw, I love Tangled, best Disney movie ever!**

**majelicalchemist95:Thanks! :)**

**rainbow veinz 4: Thank you for understanding! :)**

**Brittana4ever: Thanks you so so so much. I got a ton of ideas. That title sounds cool... I gotta think about it! Also, if you have any good ideas that you have that you would like to see in this story, please do let me know about them!**

**Guest: I could never forget about this story! **


	7. Chapter 7

Hellooo! (Please don't kill me, the internet was down yesterday!)

So I want to thank all of you guys for ALL the ideas you gave me! 8D

I will use them, but I may change some things. All the ideas that I got will be featured in either this chapter or the next one! Thanks you guys are AWESOME!

GWEN has given me this lovely idea that I have used in this chapter! Thanks Gwen! 8D

**Bold= **book text

_Italic _= Dreams

* * *

Let Me Go and Don't Try to Fix Me

"_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide"_

* * *

Chapter Six: Of Dreams and Nightmares

"_Stay low.  
Soft, dark, and dreamless,  
Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness."_

Air Temple Island

Korra's Room

One Week Later:

The Avatar has seen many things in her life time, many strange and odd things, but never once in her life time did she ever witness her father faint. When he woke Korra and her Mother, Senna, had to waterbend him to wall because he wanted to, "Beat the bending out of the fire rat who had knocked up his little girl." Korra was so glad and relieved that her parents had accepted her, before she was so terrified that they would turn her away, but they didn't. Korra shifted in her bed trying to gain some more comfort. Her lower back was aching and was so stiff. _"Would Mako give good massages?"_ She wondered.

Korra tried, she really did try to stop thinking about Mako. But she help but wonder, _"Would he care?"_ She always told herself that he wouldn't and she was better off without him, but what if her child needed him? What would she do then? Korra pushed those thoughts away and hugged her pillow, as if that would help her sleep. _"One more sleepless night!" _After awhile, her eyes closed and finally she fell to rest...

_ Korra found herself in bed, she opened her eyes and turned on to her right side. There was a great deal of empty space, along with an indent, as if someone else spent the night in her bed. At the edge of the bed was a little girl,who couldn't ave been more than five. Her sightly pale face was resting on her hands as she looked up at Korra with big gold eyes. In them were tiny blue flecks. Her short dark brown hair was pulled up in a loose pigtail that was threatening to come undone any moment. The girl looks so familiar. There was thing about her that made Korra trust her so automaticly. _

_ "Daddy says breakfast is ready." She said. "Come on Mommy, Daddy and I made your favorite" The girl, no her daughter, tugs on her hand and Korra stands up; she almost falls down when the girl grabbed her hand, runs toward the door. _

_ "Slow down Kiddo!" She exclaims but still runs with the child anyway. They run down the stairs, and across a hall until they reach a kitchen. Korra stops at the doorway, while the girl runs to a man in pajamas. _

_ "Daddy!" Is her happy shout as she hugs the man's legs._

_ He ruffles her hair and looks up to Korra, "And looks like Mommy decided that she wanted breakfast!" It was Mako, picking the child up and balancing her on his hip; Mako walked to Korra. _

_ "Morning beautiful," he says as he puts his unoccupied arm around Korra. _

_ "Morning to you too," she whispers into his neck, with her head facing the girl who puts her arms around her parents._

Korra wakes in the morning with silent tears streaming down her face as she saw a life that would never be.

Meanwhile, in Mako's Room:

Mako tossed and turned, he was restless. The sun was filtering thought the curtains, but it went unnoticed by the firebender.

_He was running through a deep fog. There was a small child up ahead, Mako followed her. He didn't know why he was but, it was like he had some sort of connection to her, like he had to protect __her. Mako had only ever felt that connection with his parents and Bolin. After what seemed like an eternity, Mako found himself outside the door of Korra's room. The girl opened the door and ran in, leaving Mako alone. He walked toward the door and opened it, but he was hesitant. A part of him was telling him to turn away and never come back. But the other part, the stronger part willed him to step in, so Mako did. The room was empty, save for the little girl crying on the bed. She had pale white skin, and dark brown hair. Tears poured down her face from big gold eyes. Mako swore that she looked just like a younger, pale-ish, gold-eyed Korra. He walks closer toward her, but the girl takes no head of him. He is just a foot away from the bed when the girl's head snaps up. Her eyes widen. Mako can see that in her big gold eyes, there are flecks of blue. He is just about to ask if she is alright when; she asks in a small, broken voice,_

_ "Why don't you want me Daddy?" She looks so small and weak, Mako wants to hold her and make her stop crying. But part of Mako wonders "__Why does she think I her father?__" Then he is running again, his vision begins to blur and grow hazy. Everything turns black. And he's falling and falling..._

_ Mako opens his eyes. He is thrusting down into a warm, tight space. Moans of pleasure came from beneath him. He was kissing a tan-skinned neck. His grunts only added to the sounds of skin slapping against skin,and moans. She panted his name, and it grew louder with each thrust. He looked into a pair of big cerulean blue eyes. They were so close to their release and then..._

Mako woke up, disgusted with himself. The latter of his dream, was one he had almost every night. The former, was not. Mako wondered why it was different this time. His eyes flickered over to his nightstand. On it, was a book. The book was worn, the pages slightly yellow with age and the binding was coming off. The book was one his mother used to read to him and Bolin. (It wasn't the exact same one, Mako had bought it some weeks ago at a used bookstore. The only place that carried that book.)

The memories were as faded and old as the book, but if Mako closed his eyes; he could still hear his mothers voice reading the passes that lulled him and his brother to sleep. It was called 'Dreams ,Oh What they do' . Oddly enough, the book was no child's story. It just explained the meanings of dreams and the things they represent. But Mako's mother made up tales to go with each chapter. She would read a chapter and make up a story to go with it. His mother never got to finish the book. Mako opened it the last chapter, the one his mother never read. He read...

**Dream, Oh What They Do...**

**Chapter 10: Memory Dreams**

**Manly, dreams are fuzzy and hard to remember. **

**Although there are few that are as clear as day. Those dreams can be one of two things, Prophecy Dreams or Memory Dreams. Prophecy Dreams (as stated in Chapter nine) are dreams that foreshadow the future. Those dreams are rare and manly happen in those who are about to go through a difficult time in their lives. They are not always accurate and those who have them go thought stages of great depression as their lives are not what the dreams have showed them. The Dreams are merely what _may _happen or what _could_ have happened. Some times, they show a person who will be in their lives, in that case, the dream must be taken seriously and the dreamer must expect to see that person. Memory Dreams are dreams the reveal lost memories. Some people see their died family members, other see their childhood. In some cases, the can reveal what happened when a person is intoxicated. These must be taken seriously as they are resurfaced memories. And memories don't come back with out a reason. If the same Memory Dream is recurring, then the dream is a message given by the sub-conscious, and is of up-most importance. The Dream is not just a dream it is not just a long forgotten memory it is— **

Mako sighed and put the book down. The rest of the sentence was hidden over a spill of ink. Turning his head to the clock, Mako saw that he was going to be late for his job at the Police Station. As he got ready, he could help but think one of two things, _"What was the rest of the sentence?" _and _"What if that dream of Korra really happened?__"_

* * *

So there it is! I hope that you guys like it! Now besides **any ideas on what you think will happen next... what do you think the rest of the sentence is**_(The Dream is not just a dream it is not just a long forgotten memory it is—)_? Virtual cookies and cake will be given to the first person who gets it right! ;)

So tell me what you think!... **And tell me your idea! **

Also... about the squeal, I am not going to do it as a new Story, it is going to be in this one. So there will be a happy ending! :)

**Replies to the reviews! **

**Guest:Thanks! :)**

**I'm Not A Princess: Thanks!**

**flowerpower71 : Aww thanks! I had fun. Korra's father fainting is definitively not a good sign. Bolin's situation will improve, but not the way you think...**

**Wheels4TheOneTrueGod: Hmmm, sounds interesting, *Plots evilness* Bolin will let it slip, but yet again, not the way you think.**

**HalfdemonJayOh:Thanks! Mako will 'let it loose and the fire will be out of the bender'**

**Gwen:THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR AWESOME IDEA! I used it! But I changed a bit of it. Do you like the way I did it? Thank you! :)**

**Petriceex3: Here it is! ;) Hope yah like it!**

**Brittana4ever: I just want to say that you are freakn' awesome and your AMAZING idea will be used in the next chapter! Thank you! **

**xanimejunkie: I know, me too! XD**

**Ophelia Darkmoon: Well the Ophelia Darkmoon Stamp of Approval... Well you fellow Hotman have the 'Awesome stamp of Honor by Bluestargirl1' You know how you said "**I honestly think Korra might get into deppression. And that would be bad for the baby**" Well, can you read my mind! You haven't even seen me and you read my mind! AHHH! ... lol, you my friend are a mad genius!**

**Patty Loves Giraffes: Thanks! As for why they broke up, remind me to edit that chapter to make it more clear. (I just needed to get the chapter out there)**

**Jordanna Alexandra: Thank you! Well, Mako may just do that... soon.**

**Kiara: Yeah, I got all the comic co stuff from Tumbles! Tonqac fainting IS a Sokka move! (I hate to think of what Sokka was like when Suki was giving birth!)I hope that you like this chapter! :)**

**Sara: Team Avatar/The Krew will be in the next chapter. Hope you like this one!**

**Ciara: Lols. I was going to make her father reject her, but then I pulled a Bruce Banner (Avengers) and said "I'm sorry that was mean". So I changed it!**

**Julia: Tenzin just said that Korra is out in the Southern Water Tribe.**

**Cara: Your welcome! Here's chapter 7! **

**Katherine: Thank you for your tips, I hope that this chapter is better! :)**

**Faye: How, did you know Bolin and Korra will get closer? How? I swear you people get smarter every day! (It'll happen in the next chapter)**

**IMP:Sorry, But look... another update! **

**Zerimar: Korra will meet with Mako, not in the way you think thought.**

**Naara-no-temari: Thanks for your ideas! They will be USED! :)**

**Guest: Good, But Korra lied. She didn't really go to the Southern Water tribe. But thank you for the idea.**

**rainbow veinz 4: Mako will notice something is off, but that won't be until the next chapter.**

**Mazarine: Thanks, I am glad you liked it! I will use #3 and #1.**

**squirtlepokemon215: I hope that you like this chapter! Tell me what you think!**

**Maxsunny: Thanks, here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Thanks so much you guys, you have made this story worth writing! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone... Please don't kill me! I have reason WHY this chapter was posted so late!**

**1) My internet was down for a few days.**

**2) School is starting soon for me. (Like in 3 weeks) I have been running around buying school supplies and going thought check-up and appointments. I have barely had a chance to sit down and type. **

**3) My school offers a class to take over the summer to help us learn about our nation's capital. (My school lets a program called BrightSparks-I think that's what it's called- take us to Washingtion DC. (Yes I do live in America. No I will not tell you what state.)**

**So yeah. :| But Thank you to all the lovelies who reviewed, faved, and followed! :)**

**Also, Shout Out to _Brittana4ever_ for the idea she gave me! Go visit her page and thank her! (You don't have too, but it would be nice! :))**

**This is the longest chapter I have written! :)**

**AnyWho... On to the story!**

**Allons-y! (Whovians will understand! ;))**

* * *

Let Me Go and Don't Try to Fix Me

"_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide"_

Chapter Seven: Not Who She Was

"_If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be.  
She's nothing to me."_

* * *

Air Temple Island

Korra's Room

2 Months Later

8:00 P.M.:

She didn't know when it happened, but it happened. Her life just became this dull, gray blah. Not even with her parents here could it give her the ups and downs of life. Her life was this boring straight line. Nothing seemed to interest her. She on build-in seat in front of the window. Her once bright and cheery eyes were dully fixed on Yue Bay. All the food tasted bland and gritty. Bending even lost its golden appeal. She hardly ate, even when her mother told her she was hurting her child. The Avatar was painfully thin, everything hung awkwardly on her frame. Her baby bump was the only thing that stuck out. Korra could care less about her child at the moment. She was dull to the world. All she wanted was _him_. She just want to see _him_, to just hold _him_ one more time. _"What did his voice sound like again?" _Korra had forgotten.

"Korra?" Her mother's soft voice came out. Korra remembered loving its soothing tone, they way it calmed her and made her feel better. But now it was bland and gray; like everything else.

"Honey, are you alright?" her mother asked again.

"Is 'I'm okay' good enough? But,"Korra paused. Her voice was raspy and dry. "Because... I think we both know that it's a lie." Korra stared out the window. Her eyes fixed on the Pro-bending Arena. It's bright gold color stood out from the city. But to Korra, it was just a memoir of a different life. One with... _"No, don't say his name. It will just bring more hurt."_

Her mother sat down next to her. Senna placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. She hated seeing Korra like this. It wasn't right. Most others would frown upon her, and look down on Korra for her pregnancy. They would say it was her fault and if she didn't sleep around, Korra would not be in this mess. But Korra was not to blame. She was drunk, Mako was with her. They were teenagers, both had feelings for the other. Korra was naïve about the situation. She was only 17. But no one would really have cared about that.

Senna knew how important it was to have a boyfriend or a husband be with you when you were with a child. Someone to hold your hand and help you through it all. But Korra didn't have anyone to fill that role. Senna rubbed her daughter's back with her palms and told her,

"Sometimes, it gets so hard … and you just want to give up. But no matter how hard it is; you have to stay strong. Not for you but for the baby." Korra dull eyes glazed over to meet her mother. "Do it for her, or for him."

"Why? It's not like the child will have anything to look forward too." Korra's voice is mocking and harsh. Each word raspy and dry. Senna is shocked, a child is joy that is indescribable. Then she sees the fear, the cold fear in Korra's eyes. Korra is scared. Scared that she will fail her child. Scared she will not be able to do it alone.

"You haven't failed yet, you only fail when you give up. Tell me Korra, Have you failed this early in the battle? Did you really let someone best you?"

"Yes" Is Korra's broken response, she would be crying if her eyes had any tears to shed.

An idea forms in Senna's mind. "Did you tell anyone the baby?" Senna looks at Korra and sees her nod slightly.

"The Earthbender, Bolin," The Avatar replied.

"Then..." The last of Senna's sentence was whispered into Korra's ear.

"Why should I do that? How will it help?" Korra stops staring out at Yue Bay and looks to her mother.

"You'll feel better. Talking to a friend will lift your spirits, and won't feel so alone anymore."

Korra's lips twitch and she almost, _almost_ grins, "Is this the part where you tell me everything is alright then we both start crying and hug each other?"

"If you want it to be." Senna says. Korra hugs her mother and thanks her. Suddenly, life slowly gains its color back; not by much, but though the gray and black she can see a little sliver of gold and blue.

...The Next Day...

...Noon...

"Korra are you sure you want to go?" Tenzin was reluctant to her go, even if it was for a bit. But Korra's mother deemed it okay and her father agreed to it. Still, Tenzin was worried.

"Yes Tenzin. No one will recognize me, and I'll be back in an hour or two." Korra answered; Her voice was still raspy from her dehydration, but it sounded better. She looked much more healthier than she did in weeks. Korra was starting to look like her old self again. But not at the moment. She wore a thin, red cotton Air Acolyte dress and a heavy, dark orange jacket that reached her knees over it. A maroon sash was placed over everything and held in place with a red-brown strip of cloth tied under her bust. The sash came over her belly, it sat atop her shoulder and tied in the back. It was placed in a way that made her baby bump hidden. Her hair was pulled in a tight bun and a wig of shoulder-length black hair that was secured to her head. Senna and Pema applied make-up to make Korra's face look a bit different. If he hadn't known her as well as he did, Tenzin might not have recognized her.

"Bye Mom and Dad." Korra said as she hugged her parents, she whispered "I love you" to each of them. Next she hugged the Airbender children, and then Pema. Korra thanked her and then, she made her way to Tenzin.

"Thank you, Tenzin." She spoke as she hugged him, .he smiled lightly and as she pulled away the Airbending Master said "Just stay safe."

"Sure." Then she was up on the Ferry, toward Republic City.

12:14P.M.

Republic City

Central Park:

Bolin was nervous. Nervous, anxious, and confused. Mainly nervous. He was seated on a bench overlooking the stream. Gold and silver fish darted trough the water, flitting in and a round water lilies and algae. The brightness of the spring sun brought out the green in everything. Flowers in shades of pinks and magenta-reds swayed in the light breeze. His eyes flicked down, to his hand. In his hand was letter sent by Korra. She explained that she never went back to her home, she just pretended to so the people would think she was gone. Korra said that she was feeling _so_ alone and cold that she wanted someone to talk to. She wanted a friend to confide in. And who was Bolin to deny her?

_"Korra said that she would be here at 12:10 but has to about 12:15. Where is she? Is she okay?" _Bolin's eyebrows furled in worry, his mind came up with dozens of horrible situations. Each one worst then the previous.

"Bolin?" A somewhat raspy voice says. It snatches him from his trance and makes him bolt up right. He turns backward and says,

"Korra?" She nods. Bolin looks at her, it is Korra, but it isn't. She has black hair with bangs the pulled back into a bun, (Bolin assumes it's a wig.) her skin looks a tad lighter and he can see make-up had been used to bring out her cheekbones and eyes. She is wearing an Air Acolyte dress and a jacket. She looks thinner than he remembered her, a lot thinner. She walks over and then both sit down.

"Kor, are you alright? You look _too_ thin." Bolin asks, concern in his voice.

Korra opens her mouth to say something, then she stops. Korra breaths out an says, "I am … now. For the past two months I was really depressed. Like..." She pauses and looks at Bolin. Bolin's expression beckons her to go on. "like I was done with the world. I didn't care at all what would happen to me or to the baby. I stopped bending and eating. I didn't meditate at all. I passed out one time, just because I wasn't drinking enough water." Her speech becomes choked and words grow shaky. Bolin pulls her into a hug.

"Hey, it's alright." Bolin rubs her back in an attempt to comfort her.

After a while Korra pulls away from Bolin. Rubbing her eyes she says, "I'm sorry for all the crying," she takes the sleeve of her jacket in her hand and uses it to rub her eyes. Huffing, Korra says "It must the hormones."

"It's okay, no prob." Bolin smiles lightly. "And I'm guessing that you want to know what's happening out here?" he asks.

"Yep, tell me what's going on Bo."

"Okay, who to start with..." He looks around for a minute, thinking. Then his face lights up with a happy, almost comical look. "I know... ME. Because I'm the most interesting" Bolin says jokingly, Korra smiles and lets out a little 'Ha ha'.

"Well, I still am doing Pro-bending. Mako quit it though... Umm, I starting learning how to metalbend!"

"That's great Bo! How's it going?"

"Well it was hard to do at first, but then it just... I dunno; clicked! Chief Beifong is an awesome teacher. I have learned _so_ much!" His arms spread to wide length; emphasizing the amount of things he has learned.

Korra lightly punches his shoulder, "Well you better teach me how to do it!" Korra realized just how _much _she missed her friends. Being back with Bolin was like a fresh breath of air. He brought happiness and color back into her life. She listened on as he explanied how he just wanted to find out who he was, what he wanted to become. Bolin used many gestures and expressions, Korra could see each scene he described in her head. She couldn't remember the last time she just felt so happy. Korra found her new hope. Color came flooding back into her world.

...Two weeks later...

It was her fifth meeting with Bolin. They met two times a week. Mostly they met in the Park, other days they met in various places over Republic City. Today they were in the Red Panda Lilly. Bolin assured Korra that Mako was busy with his police duties,(Korra was still shocked that he join the Police, but she was happy for him non the less.) Asami had board meetings to attend to, (She was having a hard time gaining people to trust her company, but Asami was almost done in wining the people over with her words.) and Verick (Bolin's friend) was busy for the day. She still her disguise, air acolyte outfit and all.

"So what can I get you two?" A waitress asked. She was pretty, with short caramel hair pulled into a braid and big gray eyes. She smiled happily while saying, "I can get a candle to make it more romantic."

"Oh, we're not, we aren't..." Korra and Bolin say at the same time, bouncing off each others words.

"Oh... Sorry about that here are your menus." She hands both of them heavy card stock menus. Korra swore that she saw the waitress wink at Bolin. "Do you want any drinks?," She pauses, " Oh course you want drinks, sorry. First day here. I meant: What do you want to drink?"She blushes as she says this. "Oh, I'm Alonsa by the way."

"I'll have the Lychee juice" Korra says looking through the menu.

"Same for me Alonsa." Bolin returns her wink. Alonsa pale face was turning pinker by the second.

"I'll be back in a bit with your drinks." Alonsa states before heading off to deliver her order.

"So what are you going to have Bo?"

"I don't know, it all looks so good!" They back to looking at the menus, after a bit, Alonsa comes back with their drinks.

"So do you guys know what you are going to order?"

They both order and in the wait for their food, Korra and Bolin make idle chat in the wait for their food. It comes in after what seems like five minutes. Bolin ordered beef dumplings coated with a sticky sauce of shallots and soy sauce, underneath the dumplings is a bowl of fried white rice with fried chicken and vegetables. Korra had the same bowl of rice, but on top of hers she had cooked mushrooms covered in a thick cherry sauce. Two rolls of chicken with grilled vegetables were wrapred with delicate rice paper. Spicy sauce was poured over it. A smaller bowl put to side was filled with spiced noodles. Two sets of chopsticks were placed on the table. Just before they were about to eat Korra asked Bolin a question:

"Bolin what was your mother's name?"

"Anica, why?"

"I just want to name my child after her."

Bolin was touched. He felt very honored and he almost felt like crying.

* * *

So there it is! I hope that you guys liked it!

And the end of the sentence was {The Dream is not just a dream it is not just a long forgotten memory it is a sign to move forward or stay stuck in the past} _**Sara **_got it! Good job Sara! :)

Rate and Review! Any ideas that you have and want to see in my story or prompts for new drabbles, tell me! =D

**Replies to the reviews**

**Mako's Eyebrows: Mako will connect the dots soon! Also, I read some of your stories... your are an awesome writer. I am glad that you like my story! :)**

**flowerpower71: I am really sorry for the late update and for breaking your heart!:(**

**Guest: Sorry about the late update! :(**

**Guest: I have a plan, but thank you for the idea! :)**

**Amber Faith: Thanks, I 'll look it up! :)**

**Ophelia Darkmoon: Mako will talk to Korra... soon. (That's all I am going to say.) And the reason Korra's dreams are happier than Mako's is because Korra need the promise of Hope and it is a foreshadow for the future. **

**SilverPedals14,squirtlepokemon215,Be953,La Belle Rose Noire,bugz: Thank you! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Gwen: You do! ;) B*tch slap away!**

**Kiara: Mako kind of knows what happen, but he is just lying to himself out of guilt. I am so sorry about the late update, I hope that this chapter makes up for it! I don't know where I find the energy to write, I just do it when I can.**

**Faye: I am so, so sorry about the late update. But I have been super busy. Sorry. :(**

**IMP: I'll try. Although, with school starting soon, that will be hard. But I will still keep writing!**

**Katherine: Asami and the Krew will pop up in the next chapter! I'll explain why she broke up with Mako.**

**Sara: That's a GREAT theory! I really hope that it is true. AND congrats on guessing what the rest of the sentence was! :) Virtual Cookies and chocolate for you!**

**Ciara: IKR?! Anywho, I am really sorry about the late update. The next chapter will be here in a week. (I hope.)**

**Zerimar: Yes, yes he should!**

**MakorraLove97: Thanks! I hope that you like this chapter! :)**

**Blueberrypie307: No sorry, that wasn't it. But good guess! :)**

**Arkell26:Explain? I didn't get what you meant. Sorry!**

**Mazarine: Lol thank you. **

**Kit: No sorry. But good guess! :)**

**Faye: I am ALIVE! Sorry about the long wait.**


	9. Chapter 9 Filler

**Hi! Gwen asked me to do this. It's some were between chapters 6 and 7. This isn't really a chapter, but Gwen asked for it, so how could I say no?**

**All that happens is Mako goes to the book store where he got Dreams, Oh What they Do and talks to Gwen Hua. She is a descent of Anut Wu and sees Anica II. (Korra's daughter.) Mako says something and ends up getting kicked out of the store. It is just a filler, but please read this! **

**Thanks! :D**

**PS. I did this chapter in like an hour! Sorry about any mistakes! :(**

* * *

Let Me Go and Don't Try to Fix Me

"_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide"_

Chapter(Not really a Chapter, Just a Little Filler Thing) 6 ½: Get It

"_Just get your things_."

Mako pushed the door the led into the stuffy Used Book Store open. The smell of paper, cinnamon, and herbal tea clouded his sense of smell. His thumb rubbed the smooth, worn cover of _Dreams, Oh What They Do..._ in his jacket pocket. The lamps posted on the walls of the small store gave the room a warm yellow glow. He walked past rows of book shelves and various people until he reached the back of the shop; where the checkout was located. Mako walked up the counter and placed the book down, hoping for the salesperson to notice him.

She didn't. The girl was seated in a chair, highly engrossed with a book. It was called _Peace and Enlightenment for the Free Spirited_. She had dark brown hair with light streaks that was pulled in a tight braid that fell over her shoulder. Her eyes were this light gold color with flecks of a hazel brown peeking though. In her eyes, Mako could almost see a story behind them, it was sad, so very sad; but there was happiness in the end. All in all, the girl had a mix of Fire Nation and Water Tribe features. She wore a dark blue-gray jacket, with the collar folded down and a black belt around her waist. Under her jacket she had a dark blue shirt. Mako read her name tag and awkward cleared his throat before saying, "Um Gwen Hua?"

Gwen Hua jumped up; startled. She dropped her book down on the ground. Picking the book up Gwen Hua said,"How can I help you..." Her voice trailed.

"Mako." He said his name for her.

"Okay. SO how can I help you Mako?"

"I was wondering if you have an extra copy of this book so I can see what the rest of one sentence is?" Mako slid _Dreams, Oh What They Do_ toward Gwen.

"Well the book is pretty old," Gwen stated as she examined the book, "But can you show me the sentence," with a whisper she added, "I'm kind of physic. I got the gift from my aunt Wu."

"Okay..." Mako was suddenly worrying about Gwen sanity. As he took the book from her, his half gloved hand brushed her's.

"Break the vicious cycle before history ends up repleting itself for Anica's sake" Gwen said in an eery tone. Anica was his late mother's name. How did she know her name and why did she day that? _"There go my chances at a normal day. Oh Spirits so help me."_

"Why did you say my late mother's name? What does that have to do with anything?" Mako said confused. Just as the words left his mouth, Gwen Hua looked at him with an enraged face.

"Everything." She snarled, causing others in the shop to look at them. Gwen Hua shoved the book back at Mako along with a dream catcher and slapped him. "Maybe THAT will un-fog your memory!"Gwen slapped Mako again and stated pushing him toward the door. Mako was mad, very mad.

"What was THAT for? I didn't do anything!" He it was too late, he was already outside the shop. Huffing, he shoved his hands in his pocket along with the book and glared at everyone passing him on his walk home. Mako was in a very grumpy mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

So there it is! The next (REAL) chapter should be posted soon! :)

**Replies to the reviews!**

**JMV1997: I know, I want my own Bolin.**

**Patty Loves Giraffes: Aww, thanks! **

**Mako's Eyebrows: Your welcome! Yeah I would go into depression too if I was Korra.**

**flowerpower71: Thanks! You'll be seeing more of Bolin and the Krew soon!**

**Ophelia Darkmoon: Don't worry, the next chapter will be here in about a week. (Maybe more, Maybe less.)**

**Mazarine: I recommend the stories in my Favs! **

**Wheels4TheOneTrueGod: Well Korra is about 4 months along. As for the idea that you gave me. Can I change it a bit? Because I have the ending planned out in my head, but I can work it in there. Thanks! :)**

**NightWrighter511: Here's some more!**

**Sara: Well here is a virtual HoHo cake! **

**Gwen: I hope that you like the way I wrote this chapter! :)**

**xanimejunkie: Mako will find out ... soon!**

**Be953: Thanks! :)**

**Makorra123: Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter of Let Me Go! When I posted the last chapter, I didn't think that many people would like it, but you guys did! Gwen Hua is back due to so many people liking her! **

**Also THANKS to Brittana4ever for this! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Let Me Go and Don't Try to Fix Me

"_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide"_

Chapter Nine: Don't Give In

"_Lying next to me I fear,  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in?"_

"So, how far are you along?" Bolin asks Korra. They had just finished eating and were taking a walk in the park. The sun fillered through the trees, leaving patterns of shadows and sunlight on the ground.

"About four months." Korra replies. Suddenly; she stops walking, and leans on a tree. Bolin moves toward her, his face full of worry.

"What's wrong?" He asks, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing," Korra looks up at Bolin and grabs his hand, "feel it." His hand is placed under her sash and on her belly. And then Bolin feels it. It this little flutter under his hand, but it's there. Korra's eyes shone with happiness. Just as soon as it began, it was gone. Their moment was interrupted by a dark-haired girl crashing into them. She had light gold eyes with spots of caramel shining through. Her hair was dark yet; it had light streaks in them and was pulled in a braid. Her eyes widened when she got a good look at them. Bolin inwardly cringed, '_What if she recognized us? Korra is under disguise, but what about me?'_ The girl look excited, like she wanted to meet them there. Bolin was now worried. He was very, very worried. Korra merely raised an eyebrow at the girl.

She held a sealed envelope to Korra –who was very confused— and ran off in the other direction. Korra opened the envelope. She pulled out a piece of heavy card stock paper, printed with designs of books and fairies. She unfolded the paper and read it out loud.

"I helped her , I helped Anica." Korra read, then looked up to Bolin, confusion written on both their faces.

"Is that it?"

"No, there's more. It says 'From Gwen Hua' Do you know her?" Korra passed the paper to Bolin, who examined it.

"No, but the name sounds familiar." Korra placed the paper in a hidden pocket in her sash.

After the incident, Korra and Bolin continued to walk. Their conversation strayed from topic to topic. A sudden question popped up in Bolin's mind,

"What are you going to name the baby if it's a boy?"

"I don't know. But it will be a girl. I know it" Korra says with certainty. The look on her face says 'Are you serious?'

"Did you feel that kicking? It will so be a boy."

"No! It will be a firebending girl!"

"And you know that how?" Bolin questions as they step out of the shaded part of the park. The bright spring sunlight makes his green eyes squint.

Korra taps her first fingers on each of her temples and says "Avatar intuition," then she places them on either side of her belly, "mother's intuition. I can practically see the future Bo."

"Oh sure you can." In a mocking tone Bolin adds, "Oh wise Avatar, tell me my fate!"

Korra slaps his shoulder lightly, "Oh stop."

"Make me." Bolin teases, both laughing lightly. "Not even you or Chief Beifong, or even Tenzin could." He adds.

Korra's eyes widen, "Bolin how long have we talking here? I have to get back to Tenzin and my parents!"

Bolin mentally slaps himself, '_How could I have forgotten!' _

"Bye! I'll call you when we can meet up again!" Korra promises Bolin as they hug. Then she runs off toward the Ferry to reach Air Temple Island. Unbeknownst to them, the black-haired Sato heiress saw the whole exchange.

The Next Day

Narook's Seaweed Noodlery

"So Bolin, I saw you hanging out with a girl yesterday."

"What?!" Bolin spites out his drink on Mako after hearing the startling question.

"Thanks Bo, that was really refreshing." Mako—deadpanning at the moment—says. Bolin, who was very embarrassed, shakily hands Mako a napkin.

"I have to say... she was quite pretty. Where did you meet her? Tell me all about her" Asami was confused about Bolin's reaction, but she brushed it off.

Right then, Bolin was regretting Asami's invitation to 'Check up' at Narook's. Apparently, they hadn't talked or seen each other in 'ages', really this was the first time they had seen one another in a week. Not much had changed. Although, Mako was more brooding and sulky than normal. But things were the same for Asami, she was still as fabulous as usual. After her break-up with Mako, she remained friends with him. Things were awkward at first, but they fell into a steady friendship. But that was one of the least things to cross Bolin's mind. He chastised himself for not being more careful with his meetings with Korra. So far, he had manged to keep the meetings hidden and not spill Korra's secret. '_Would I spill it now?'_

His brain scrambles to come up with something, anything.

"You mean Kenna?" He lies, relived that he manged to come up with at least something.

"Yeah! Where did you meet her?"

"We met... at..." Asami sticks her face out a bit more to say 'go on...'. Bolin prays to the Spirits that he will be able to get out of this one. "We met on Air Temple Island. She's an Air Acolyte. We're not dating... or anything like that. Kenna's a good friend."

"I don't remember any Air Acolyte like her." Mako states, questioning Bolin's answer.

"Well... she was new. And plus, you never talked to any of them. You wouldn't remember her anyway." Bolin counters back; specking a bit too fast. "I have to use the bathroom" He sputters nervously.

Mako wonders why Bolin was on edge and so nervous about. It was like he was hiding something or someone. Truth be told, Mako knew there was no Kenna. Kenna was a Water Tribe name.

"Thanks for inviting me Asami. I have to go now" Mako decides that a walk in the Park will clear his mind. He passes some yuans to Asami as pay for the meal and exits the restaurant.

One month later

"Korra are you sure you can handle Ikki and Jinora?"

"Yes Pema. I can take care of them! Don't worry, the Avatar is watching over them. What could go wrong? We're just going though the Market Place and we'll be back in... two hours tops." Korra smiles.

"Okay." Pema turns around and calls for Ikki and Jinora. They wave their good byes on the Ferry and they are off to the Mainland. Korra looks out onto the water. Being so near its presence calms her. She turns back to Ikki and Jinora. Ikki was riding an air scooter back-and-forth on the ship's deck; while Jinora was sitting peaceful reading a highly erotic romance novel. (Korra wondered where and how she got that book and why her parents let her read it. ) Korra waterbends Ikki toward her using a waterwhip. Once she has Ikki close to her, Korra says, "Okay guys, you have to stick close to me. If you get lost, stay where you are and I will find you. Understood?" Korra tries to make her voice soft, but commanding. '_How does Pema do it?' _she wonders.

"Yes!" Ikki brightly states, while Jinora nods solemnly. It wasn't long before they reach the Main Land.

The sights and smells of the Market Place overtake Korra. To her right she could smell the aroma of stewed sea-prunes. On her left, the spicy hot foods native to the Fire Nation fill the air. She grabs both girls hands while hold her bag. She could hear various conversations and words. People shouting to others, haggling over prices and to draw attention to their wares. Korra takes out her list and goes to a certain stall to buy their rice. Ikki tugs on Korra's hand, asking her to buy trinkets and baubles from nearby carts. Jinora looks at everything taking in all the details. After a while( any many items bought later.), Korra notices that the girls have been very good, so she decides to get them each a treat. They walk to a stall selling candy. Korra looks over each of the treats, as she does; she fails to notice that Ikki slips her hand from Korra's and Jinora follows her. Trying to get her sister back.

"So Jinora, Ikki which one do you wan—'' Korra turns around, Ikki and Jinora were gone! Her heart begins to race with runs back to the stall they were at, looking in a frantic for them. After passing stall after stall, she finds them. They were talking to a tall man, wearing a police badge. He had spiky black hair and _he wore a red scarf._ This was the last thing that Korra wanted to have happened.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNN! What do you think will happen next?!

So there, I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will be up in a week! Also, any questions or ideas you guys have... ASK ME/TELL ME!

**Replies!**

**JMV1997: Yes he did!:)**

**Mako's Eyebrows: Thanks! But Mako can't set fire to Gwen, that would be very bad. He would become one of those Fire Nation bad guys.**

**Be953,I'm Not A Princess,SilverPedals14,Naara-no-temari,jasmine-mako:AWWW, Thanks you guys! You are all awesome! Love you ALL! :)**

**OrangeLamb: Thanks! I do it because I like to let my readers know that I care and I want to answer them. I hope that explains it. Sorry. :\**

**Zerimar: Yes he does! And if he doesn't remember, we will have to slap him again.**

**Wheels4TheOneTrueGod: Thank you, it will come up soon!**

**Gwen: Your welcome! I was so worried that you wouldn't like it! Gwen will be coming back!(And is back in this chappy!)**

**Ciara: Yes, same here! Gwen kicks butt!**

**Sara: It will work! Glad you liked the cake.**

**Katherine: Good idea, thanks! Also, Hola Gwen! (If she is there.)**

**ChristyAndKitTheCat: He just may... or not... but... that is interesting. **

**Jordanna Alexandra: I am trying! Ahh school is starting so soon! :(**

**feathersnow : Yes he did! BTW, I like your icon! **

**Brittana4ever: She will come up more. What is the 4th wall?**

**Mazarine: Yes, check them out. They are awsome and I loved reading them. Mako has a pet, it is his scarf! (No it isn't I just don't know what kind of pet he would have.)**

**MakorraFan4ever: Yes he will know. And Mako and Korra will get together soon. Not now, but SOON.**

**Arkell26: Don't worry, he is piecing it together. **

**Tori: Umm, Now! :)**

**Aria: Gwen is my Fave too! **

**Santana: yes, the power of GWEN can defeat all evil!;)**

**TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF LET ME GO! SAME KORRA TIME, SAME KORRA STORY! **(Old Batman Tv show reference. It you are a lame nerd like me (who watches old shows), you would know.)


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLLO! Here is the next chapter! I hope that you8 guys like it! also, school is starting for me this week, so updates will not be as often. Sorry about that guys. But I wrte when I can! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Let Me Go and Don't Try to Fix Me

"_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide"_

* * *

Chapter Ten: You are Here

"_All this time, _

_I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"_

He stood in the middle of the market place, leaning against the wall of a stall. A half bored expression on his face as he listened to the hustle and bustle of venders shouting out for attention and customers haggling with sellers for a lower price. Chief Beifong had told him to go there for the day 'to keep it under control' really, she just wanted to give him a break. Mako had practically lived in the Police Station. He had thrown himself fully into his work. (Wasn't that a good thing?) It made it easier for him. He rather worry about trying not to get Chi-blocked (by now there were less and less equalists by the day) then worry about trivial things; like that dream. By now, it was obvious that the dream was important and he shouldn't be ignoring it like he was. But Mako could never really bring himself to think or even speck about it. Every time he did, all Mako could see were these sad gold eyes with specks of blue. The eyes were so full of sadness and they had one question _'Why? Why Mako? Why did you leave us alone?_'

So he decided to think about Korra. He missed her voice, and her laugh. He would give anything just to hear it again. Even if she was yelling at him. Mako wanted to look into her big blue eyes that held the ocean. He wished that he wasn't such a coward. When she lost her bending, instead of telling her that he looked her; he only asked if they could celebrate. _"Why couldn't I just have told her?"_ He was brought out of his trance when he felt a tugging on his pant leg. Looking down Mako was very surprised to see two of the four airbending children in front of him. Jinora and Ikki. _"What in the name of Agni?"_

Ikki was on the verge of tears, while Jinora was rubbing her back. "Can you help us?" Jinora asked. Mako bent down on his knees.

"What do you need?"

"I got lost.—Jinora followed me—We were shopping with Kor and then since we were so good, she was going to buy us some candy..." Ikki sniffled out. Her quivering voice almost made it hard for Mako to understand her.

"And then...?"

"I saw some dolls, so I walked toward them. When I turned around Jinora was next to me and we were lost. She was gone." Ikki continued.

"Who was gone Ikki?"  
"Kor—''

"THERE YOU ARE!" Their conversation was interrupted by a voice. A woman dressed in Air Acolyte garb came up. Ikki and Jinora ran to hug her. Mako's brain stopped when he saw her. She looked so familiar. Standing up, he could see that she had dark black hair and somewhat tan skin. Not as tan as Korra's. _"Stop, don't think about her. It will only make things worst." _But it was her eyes that drew Mako to her. They were the this familiar shade of blue. They were eyes Mako had seen before. The eyes were cerulean and instead of being filled with happiness, they were guarded and harsh. Make-up outlined her eyes that seemed so much like the ones that haunted his dreams. Her lips were painted with a rouge color and blush doted her cheeks. Mako swore that he had seen this face before.

"Thank you very much for finding them, I don't know what I would have done. Thank you Officer...?" Her voice was clear, like water flowing down a stream. It just sounded so familiar.

"Mako." His cleared his throat awkwardly. "Not a problem? Miss...?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably. Ikki was about to speak up when Jinora hushed her with a glare. "Kenna." Kenna smiled, but Mako could tell it was a polite smile and she did not want to be around him.

"Have a good day. Also tell Pema I said hello!"

She froze, "You know he—." Kenna caught herself. And continued on speaking " OH. Sorry I didn't recognize you. I am new on Air Temple Island. Are you the brother of Bolin?"

"Yes. Do you want me to say Hello for you?"

"Yes,thank you. Have a nice day." She one with she grabbed Jinora's hand and Ikki grabbed Jinora's. With her other hand she held the bag with her purchases from the market. As she did, Mako saw the fabric of her sash shift around her belly. She was with a child! Kenna and the girls were walking out of the Market.

"Allow me to help." Mako ran up to Kenna. His eyes visibly flicked toward her belly, his way of letting her know that he knew about the baby. As he looked up at her face (she was so short. Mako wondered how anyone could be that tiny.) she looked scared. Like she didn't want him to know. "Please? Just let me walk you to the Ferry."

Kenna rolled her eyes and said "Fine. Watch Ikki and Jinora. They are a handful." Her voice and tone told Mako that she didn't want him around, but her eyes for once were not so guarded. They looked a bit sad and full of longing. As they walked toward the Ferry Dock, Mako tried to make some conversation.

"That's a nice dolly you have Ikki. Who gave it to you?" The doll was of water tribe style and it looked brand new.

"Korra gave it me yesterday. She already had too many baby toys." Ikki replied innocently.

Mako and Kenna stopped walking.

"What?!" Mako said. The sentence made no sense. _"Korra? Baby toys? But she is in the Southern Pole!"_ He thought frantically. He looked Kenna, she was having her own panic attack herself.

"Ikki!You can't just tell people that Korra came back!" Jinora scolded Ikki. She turned to Mako, explaining to him " Korra needed some Airbending scrolls and advice from Tenzin. So she came yesterday and is heading back tomorrow to the South Pole tomorrow. She brought her old toys from when she was younger and gave them to us."

"Then why didn't she tell anyone? Her best friends are here." Mako asked. The story made sense, but it didn't feel right. Something was off.

"She didn't want to make a nuisance. It was just for a day."

"She's hiding something from us. Isn't she?" Mako stated calmly. Jinora was silent at this. Mako turned to look at Kenna.

"Maybe. But she has reasons and it is not our place to question her. Have ever had a secret that you wanted to tell so bad, but you couldn't; because it would hurt someone else? That's what it's like for her."

"And you know this how?" Mako asked. They were now at the edge of the dock, waiting for the Ferry.

"I know her better than you think." The horn of the Ferry boat sounded Kenna and the airbending children were gone.

Air Temple Island

Korra's Room.

Korra wiped the last bit of make-up off her face. She was exhausted and so very tired. Being five months pregnant had taking a lot out of her. She lay on her bed thought of today's events. When she saw Ikki and Jinora talk to Mako, Korra wished that she could disappear. Bolin had told her about the 'Kenna' so, if she ever met anyone she knew, Kenna would be her name. (Like today.) She was so relived that Mako bought the lie, even if she was shooting death glares at him every minute. But after a bit, Korra had just begin to realize how much she had missed him. Then Ikki blew her cover; luckily Jinora covered it up. (Thank the spirits that Jinora could lie so well.) Although, she would have to have a serious talk with Ikki. With a lie here and there, Mako never suspected a thing. Or would he?

Republic City

Mako's Room

He tossed and turned. Sleep would not come to him. After what seemed like hours his eye-lids grew heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.

_The dream began different from the others. Mako was awake, he was not running or doing another thing. He was seated in couch, a warm body leaned on to his. He looked down at it. It was Korra. She was asleep on him, her eyes closed and a light smile on her face. Her belly was very round and Mako knew the child was his. He felt light kicking under his palm where his hand was on her belly. Mako had never felt happier. Korra mumbled his name in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. _

Mako woke up and suddenly, **he knew**. It all made sense now. He ran around his room, fumbling for clothes and tripping over objects. His mind went on overdrive as he made his way to Ait Temple Island. He had to say something. She was there. It made sense, everything was clear now. The Ferry wasn't running at night, so he began to swim. The cold water bit at him, but Mako used his inner-chi to heat himself. finally he was there. He climbed over to her room. The window was open, so he entered her room.

"Korra, I'm here."

* * *

WAHHHHH! There it is!

Now I am so so so sorry I can not reply to the reviews cus' I have to go somewhere like NOW. But I just want to say thank you to all of you guys who reviewed, I love you all! Stay AWESOME!


End file.
